Forgotten One (Lords of Shadow)
The Forgotten One is a powerful Demon and the final boss of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Resurrection DLC. Story Early Life Befitting his name the origins of the Forgotten One are unknown. Whether it was once an angel like Satan or one of the Old Gods is unknown. The entity was the sovereign of the elemental Plane of Darkness, and was summoned by the Bernhard family. Its power allowed it to escape the Bernhard's controlling magic, but it was imprisoned by the founders of the Brotherhood of Light within the center of the Bernhard Castle, since they could not defeat it. Within the hellish dimension he was imprisoned in, the demon bided its time, impatiently waiting for its chance to return and avenge its suffering on all humanity. Events of Lords of Shadow With the death of the founders at the hands of Gabriel Belmont, the seal on the Forgotten One's prison was weakened and it began to prepare for its escape. Laura became aware of this and summoned Gabriel to fight the creature and open the gateway to the demon's prison. As the Forgotten One begins his journey to the portal, he encounters Gabriel and engages him in combat. He acknowledges him as a worthy opponent, and continues. Once standing before the gateway to the land of the living, he begins to weaken the seal by transferring part of his own demonic power. Gabriel catches up to him and they battle once more, with the Forgotten One apparently victorious and ready to leave Gabriel behind in failure. Just as the seal is opened and the Forgotten One's power makes its way back to him, Gabriel jumps in its path and absorbs it, much to the demons surprise and horror. The Forgotten One begs for mercy "I yield to you... Mercy my liege... Mercy" (but curiously without fear or pleading in his voice) but is destroyed by an empowered Gabriel. Personality The Forgotten One is a boastful being, constantly ranting of his power having no limits and he cannot be defeated. He is also considerably arrogant, like any typical immortal, as he looks down on mortals. The Forgotten One also revels in the defeat of his opponents and only lets them live, for them to see their failure. Despite this he is willing to admit he underestimated a warrior's strength and power; example being when he first faced Gabriel and go so far to call him a worthy rival. It is possible that The Forgotten One knows when he is facing a far more powerful foe as when Gabriel took his power before he could retrieve it and begged for mercy without any fear or pleading, showing a possible form of humility. In Battle The Forgotten One uses a massive morning star chain, a large sword and a double rapier, all summoned from darkness, in order to fight his enemies. He also uses huge energy balls thrown at the enemy, and tries to crush them with his fists and his feet. He also does a dash attack as well as summon missile-like projectiles that he either shoots above himself or takes one and throws it to the ground. Gabriel must strip the demon's armor and attack the flesh beneath it to harm him. Powers & Abilities The Forgotten One's immense power was so great that he broke free from the Bernhard's control and was sealed by the Founding Members of the Brotherhood since they couldn't defeat him. *'Unlimited Power' - In Resurrection, he boasts that his power is unlimited as he can survive in lava and can use his superhuman strength, speed, and size to destroy seals. His power was indeed so great that Gabriel had to hide from him and his extrasensory ability if he wanted to live and could only fight him in his weaker state. In Reverie, Laura says the Forgotten One will burn the world to ashes, the Forgotten One's later boast supports this prediction. Despite his claim of limitless power, he had to summon the lion's share of his power in order to open the gate of the Underworld and to open the portal back to Earth, showing strain in the process. When Gabriel gained his power, the Forgotten One yielded and begged for mercy as Gabriel literally destroyed him by slashing him in two with the swipe of his hand. *'Clairvoyance' - The Forgotten One could see into Gabriel's soul. *'Electrokinesis' - He could summon and control mystical electricity. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Forgotten One was as strong as Cornell, if not stronger. He could smash steel and crush iron with his might. *'Superhuman Speed' - The Forgotten One was as fast as Cornell. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The Forgotten One was seemingly tireless. Even after losing the lion's share of his power, he was still full of vigor. *'Superhuman Durability' - While battling with Gabriel and taking damage, he thought it was nothing more but a scratch as his armor was breaking apart. *'Superhuman Agility' - The Forgotten One could jump high into the air. *'Immortality' - The Forgotten One is immortal. *'Wall-Crawling' - He is shown to have the ability to cling to walls using his claws. *'Umbrakinetic' - He has control over elemental darkness. *'Weapon Summoning' - The Forgotten One can summon weapons from darkness. Enemy Data Trivia *The Forgotten One is actually another character brought in from the original Castlevania series. **In the end of the Resurrection DLC, Gabriel kills the Forgotten One by slicing him in half. In his original appearance in Castlevania Lament of Innocence, he is fought while skinned alive, missing an arm and ripped in half as well. *In their first in-person encounter, Gabriel claimed that the Forgotten One would beg for his life at the end. After Gabriel claimed his powers, the demon did just that. *The claiming of the Forgotten One's power made Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the Lords of Shadow series. This power is seen in Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2. **Where exactly the Forgotten one stands in comparison of power with Satan is unknown. While Satan was defeated by Gabriel with relative ease, the Forgotten One was far too powerful for Gabriel to confront until it had expended most of it's energy in destroying the seals. While this might make the Forgotten One seem more powerful, it should be remembered that Satan was only able to manifest a portion of his power on Earth, and thus Gabriel only fought a shadow of him *The Forgotten One somewhat resembles the Dahaka, a shadow beast from the game Prince Of Persia: Warrior Within. *With his unknown origins and predated existence, the Forgotten One could be a possible Old God. *A painting resembling the Forgotten One exists in the Forbidden Wing of Dracula's castle in Revelations. This can be found in the last puzzle involving the broken shield, since it resides in the hallway leading to the gate's switch. Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Demons Category:Castlevania: Lords of Shadow DLC Category:Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Enemies Category:Villains